Armando Coria
|nacimiento = 16 de diciembre de 1966 |familiares = Armando Coria Sr. (padre) Guillermo Coria (tío) Cynthia Eslava Sarli (esposa) Irwin Daayán (cuñado) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1982 ( ) |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Rufus2.ogg }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Armando Coria thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Spider-Man_(1994).jpg|Spider-Man de la serie de 1994, su personaje más conocido. SupernaturalDeanWinchester.png|Dean Winchester en Sobrenatural, otro de sus personajes conocidos. TM_Patrick_Jane.png|Patrick Jane en El mentalista, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Hulk_1996.jpeg|Hulk/Bruce Banner en Hulk: El hombre increíble y Iron Man de los 90s. Copia_(2)_de_cosmocats_vol_06_original.jpg|Felino de los Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos. John McClane 3.png|John McClane en Duro de matar: La venganza y Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir. Armand_Callahan_niño.png|Armand Callahan en Supercampeones. Paul_Diamond_Adolescente.png|Paul Diamond adolescente, también en Supercampeones. André_Grandier.png|André Grandier en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles. Goemon.jpg|Goemon Ishikawa XIII desde Lupin III: El secreto de Mamo. KOZDohkoLibraAntiguoMaestro.png|Maestro Dohko en Saint Seiya de Netflix. LoganCharles2.png|Charles Xavier/Profesor X en Logan: Wolverine. GOTViserys.png|Viserys Targaryen en Game of Thrones. Alcalde Caballero.gif|Alcalde Anthony García en Batman: El caballero de la noche y Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. General zod.jpg|General Zod en Smallville Vexacus.jpg|Vexacus en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja. rufusss.jpg|Rufus Humphrey en Chica indiscreta. Sr. Putnam CAS.png|Sr. Putnam en El mundo oculto de Sabrina. David Vegavictorious.png|David Vega en Victorious. Tater742Young.png|Director Tater en El señor Young. Paul Crewe 18 Adam Sandler Armando Coria Golpe bajo.png|Paul Crewe "18" en Golpe bajo: El juego final. BAIdo.png|Dr. Dyson Ido en Battle Angel: La última guerrera. Yakkity Yak.jpg|La voz de Yakkity Yak. Hector Chavez.png|Hector Chavez en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. Flynn Thomas & Friends.png|Flynn en Thomas y sus amigos. Pepper Jack Academy.png|Pepper Jack en Academia Skylanders. ScorpioHES1971.png|Escorpión en Harry el Sucio (doblaje Netflix). SP2-Jacks.png|Sr. Jacks en El Hombre Araña 2. SPM-DrDoom.png|Dr. Doom en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Spider-Man de los 90s. Tobirama_senju.png|Tobirama Senju (Segundo Hokage) en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Pui pui.png|Pui-Pui en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales. Lord El-Melloi II.jpg|Lord El-Melloi II en Fate/Apocrypha. Hank Johnson (ITA).png|Hank Johnson en Ingress: The Animation. Oliva Biscuit (Baki).png|Oliver Biscuit en Baki. Oberon (TAMB).jpg|Oberon en La novia del mago antiguo. Garun (IAWWMS).png|Garun en In Another World With My Smartphone. Halley Astry (AROBMI).jpg|Halley Astry en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor. Byakuroku ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Byakuroku en Children of the Whales. ElPrimero_Ferdinand.png|El Primero en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. TedShackelfordJEC2.png|Ted Shackelford en Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos. Future-wade-kim-possible-a-sitch-in-time-2.52.jpg|Wade del Futuro en Kim Possible: Problemas en el tiempo. DDLP267.png|Dr. Chipotle Padre en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera. Oropo.png|Oropo en Wakfu. Newtralizer_pu1.png|El Neutralizador en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Wingnut2.png|Wingnut también en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Alce que comparte - tuff puppy.jpg|Alce que comparte en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Conductor del noticiero Wolf Spitser.png|Wolf Spitser también en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Yao.jpg|Maestro Yao en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Guia.png|Guia del Tour en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. Grotescologia director.png|El Director en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. CharaImage Armand.png|Armand D'Argencourt en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Cockro 23.png|Pulga en Gatastrófico. Bella wackyrace17.png|Bella en Los autos locos (2017). Inspector Kemuzu WFMDP.png|Inspector Demusu en Mirmo Zibang. Grotescología logo.png|Insertos en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera logo.png|Narración e Insertos también en El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera. 4FA-Daredevil.png|Daredevil en Los Cuatro Fantásticos. Armando Coria es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, mejor conocido por haber dado voz a Peter Parker en Spider-Man y al Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk en Hulk: El hombre increíble. Otros personajes destacados a los que ha prestado voz incluyen Dean Winchester en la serie Sobrenatural, Patrick Jane en El mentalista, Armand Callahan y Paul Diamond adolescente en el famoso anime Supercampeones, André Grandier en el clásico anime Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles, Yakkity Yak, Flynn en Thomas y sus amigos y y Tobirama Senju (Segundo Hokage) en el anime Naruto y su secuela Naruto Shippūden, entre muchos otros. Es hijo del destacado actor de doblaje Armando Coria Sr., y sobrino del también actor de doblaje Guillermo Coria. Filmografía Películas Woody Harrelson * El castillo de cristal (2017) - Rex Walls * Siete psicópatas (2012) - Charlie * Rampart (2011) - David Douglas Brown * El mensajero (2009) - Capitán Tony Stone * El expreso de medianoche (2008) - Roy * Siete almas (2007) - Ezra Turner * Palmetto (1998) - Harry Barber * Bienvenido a Sarajevo (1997) - Flynn Bruce Willis * Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - John McClane * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Joe Colton * Los indestructibles 2 (versión de Zima) (2012) - Sr. Church * Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) - John McClane Simon Baker * Aquí y ahora (2018) - Nick * El precio de la codicia (2011) - Jared Cohen (4ª versión) * Triángulo de una pasión (2004) - David Walker Patrick Stewart * Nacido para ser rey (2019) - Viejo Merlín * Logan (2017) - Charles Xavier Shea Whigham * Beirut (2018) - Gary Ruzak * Death Note (2017) - James Turner Brian d'Arcy James * Apuesta maestra (2017) - Brad * Admisiones (2013) - Christopher Flynn Bobby Cannavale * Danny Collins (2015) - Tom Donnelly * Adultos primerizos (2014) - Dany Saïd Taghmaoui * Mujer Maravilla (2017) - Sameer * Océano de fuego(2004) - Príncipe Bin Al Reeh Nestor Carbonell * Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Alcalde Anthony García * Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Alcalde Anthony García Guy Henry * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Pius Thicknesse * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Pius Thicknesse John Cusack * Guerra S.A. (2008) - Brand Houser * Se busca pareja (2005) - Jake Matthew McConaughey * Dos por el dinero (2006) - Brandon Lang * La masacre de Texas: La nueva generación (1994) - Vilmer Linden Ashby * Criaturas salvajes 3 (2005) - Detective Michael Morrison * Criaturas salvajes 2 (2004) - Detective Michael Morrison Otros * Battle Angel: La última guerrera (2019) - Dr. Dyson Ido (Christoph Waltz) * El implacable (2017) - Voces adicionales * Un don excepcional (2017) - Grey Cullen (Glenn Plummer) * El Aro 3 (2017) - Voces adicionales * Desde adentro (2016) - John Alexander (Michael Vartan) * Silencio (2016) - Intérprete (Tadanobu Asano) * El infiltrado (2016) - Voces adicionales (versión Broad Green Pictures) * Confirmación (2016) - Joe Biden (Greg Kinnear) * Keanu (2016) - Clarence / Shark Tank (Keegan-Michael Key) * Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) - Orgrim (Robert Kazinsky) * X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) - Secretario de defensa (Dan Lett) * Deadpool (2016) - Señor de la guerra (Michael Benyaer) * Ciudad jurásica (2015) - Capitán Talbot (Jack Forcinito) * Sin escape (2015) - Kenny Rogers (Sahajak Boonthanakit) * La dama de oro (2015) - Dr. Dreimann (Justus von Dohnányi) (versión de Diamond Films) * Annie (2014) - Nash (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) * Sin escalas (2014) - Bill Marks (Liam Neeson) (versión de Universal) * Sentimientos (2013) - Jesse (Scoot McNairy) * La media hermana (2013) - Paul Bérard (Michel Blanc) * Cuernos (2013) - Dale Williams (David Morse) * El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Agente Patrick Denham (Kyle Chandler) * La noche del demonio: Capítulo 2 (2013) - Carl (Steve Coulter) * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Luke Garroway (Aidan Turner) * Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) - Storm Rothchild (Jean-Claude Van Damme) * La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Coronel Cameron (Faber Dewar) * Iron Man 3 (2013) - Guardia (Mark Kubr) * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Empleado de The LeQuint Dickey (Quentin Tarantino) * Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) - Darcy (T.J. Miller) * Los tres chiflados (2012) - Invitado (Ric Reitz) * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Roadbuster (Ron Bottitta) * Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) - Hanaway (Josh Holloway) * Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) - John Mack (Tony Shalhoub) * Otro planeta (2011) - John Burroughs (William Mapother) * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Gabe Jones (Derek Luke) * Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) - Henry O'Hare (Gary Cole) * La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) - Voces adicionales * Encarcelados (2010) - Dr. Bell (Blake Taylor) * My Soul to Take (2010) - Paterson (Frank Grillo) * La mansión Wolfberg (2010) - David Sands (Matt Winston) * La isla siniestra (2010) - Chuck Aule (Mark Ruffalo) * Sangriento San Valentín (2009) Tom Hanniger (Jensen Ackles) * La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - Khaled (Velislav Pavlov) * Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia (2009) - Tnte. Sean Macklin (Joe Manganiello) * Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Sacerdote (Marco Rodríguez) * El solista (2009) - Voces adicionales * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Graham (Matthew Mardsen) * Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) - Eugene (Emil Hostina) * Te amo, brother (2009) - Sydney Fife (Jason Segel) * Hotel para perros (2009) - Bernie Wilkins (Don Cheadle) * Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) - Dan (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) * American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) - Él mismo (Brett Michaels) * Bastardos sin gloria (2009) - Teniente Archie Hicox (Michael Fassbender) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - John Grimm (versión Paramount) * Operación Valquiria (2008) - Operador Pabellón de Conferencias * Mostly Ghostly (2008) - John Doyle (David DeLuise) * Locas por el dinero (2008) - Bryce Arbogast (Christopher McDonald) * ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Detective Hunter Rush (William Baldwin) * El vuelo de los muertos vivientes (2007) - Truman (David Chisum) * El hombre de la silla (2007) - Floyd (Mitch Pileggi) (2ª versión) * Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) - Albert Wesker (Jason O'Mara) * El reino (2007) - Damon Schmidt (Jeremy Piven) * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Rick (David Koechner) * Shadow Man (2006) - Voces adicionales * El grito de la muerte (2005) - Brad (Michael McKiddy) * Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) - Adam Zielinsky (Ken Duken) * Cuatro hermanos (2005) - Jerry Mercer (André Benjamin) * Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) - Paul Crewe (Adam Sandler) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) - Sr. Jacks (Joel McHale) * No todo es lo que parece (2004) - Shanks (Stephen Walters) * La casa de los cuchillos (2004) - Leo (Andy Lau) * George de la selva 2 (2003) - Armando (John Kassir) * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Soldado de Gondor * Todopoderoso (2003) - Phil Sidleman (Robert Curtis Brown) (doblaje original) * Bad Boys II (2003) - Mateo Reyes (Yul Vazquez) * Vértigo en la nieve (2001) - Rick Rambis (Jason London) * La canción de Brian (2001) - Gale Sayers (Mekhi Phifer) * La familia de mi novia (2000) - Bob Bannks (Thomas McCarthy) * Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (1999) - Chip (Ryan Reynolds) * Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror (1998) - Padre de Lilly (Edward Edwards) * Estaba esperándote (1998) - Kevin (Chad Cox) * Los federales (1998) - Cosmo Renfro (Joe Pantoliano) * Tienes un e-mail (1998) - George (Steve Zahn) * Sabrina va a Roma (1998) - Simon (Dario Cioni) * Cupido motorizado (1997) - Donny Shotz (Micky Dolenz) * Juicio y error (1997) - Charlie Tuttle (Jeff Daniels) * Jumanji (1995) - Caleb (Cyrus Thiedecke) * Un paseo por las nubes (1995) - Armistead (Gregory Paul Martin) * ¡Viven! (1993) - Felipe Restano (Josh Lucas) * Ninja Americano 5 (1993) - Joe Kastle (David Bradley) * El fugitivo (1993) - Policía viejo en el bus (Richard Riehle) * Zona prohibida (1992) - Moon (Byron Minns) * Héroe accidental (1992) - Elliott (Don Yesso) * Se presume inocente (1990) - Jamie Kemp (Bradley Whitford) * Alardeando (1987) - Cal (Cleavant Derricks) * Nada en común (1986) - Voces adicionales * Aliens (1986) - Soldado Frost (Ricco Ross) * Anne de Green Gables (1985) - Tom (David Roberts) * Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) - Alan Stanwyk (Tim Matheson) (redoblaje) * Cocoon (1985) - Voces adicionales * Admiradora secreta (1985) - Ricardo (Geoffrey Blake) * Volver al futuro (1985) - 3D (Casey Siemaszko) * Top Secret (1984) - Du Quois (Harry Ditson) * Locademia de policía (1984) - George Martin (Andrew Rubin) * La venganza de los nerds (1984) - Lamar Latrell (Larry B. Scott) * Tiburón 3-D (1983) - Dan (Dan Blasko) * Flashdance (1983) - Richie (Kyle T. Heffner) * Los rebeldes (1983) - Randy Anderson (Darren Dalton) * Carnaval del terror (1981) - Richie (Miles Chapin) * Más allá del honor (1981) - Voces adicionales * Apocalypse Now (1979) - Fotógrafo estadounidense (Dennis Hopper) (redoblaje) * El maestro borracho (1978) - Dueño del restaurante (Han Chen Wang) * New York, New York (1977) - Voces adicionales * Barrio chino (1974) - Policía (Paul Jenkins) * Magnum .44 (1973) - Policía en el supermercado (Will Hutchins) (redoblaje) * Harry el Sucio (1971) - Escorpión (Andrew Robinson) (redoblaje/Netflix) Series animadas * Los autos locos (2017) - Bella * Gatastrófico - Pulga * Wakfu - Oropo * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Armand D'Argencourt * Academia Skylanders - Pepper Jack * MAD - Patrick Jane, Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) * El Hombre Araña - Peter Parker (Spider-Man) / Dr. Doom / Narrador / Maravilla Negra / Duende Verde (3ª voz) / Capitán América (1ª voz) * Hulk: El hombre increíble - Bruce Banner / Hulk * Los Cuatro Fantásticos - Dr. Doom / Matt Murdock (Daredevil) / Super Skrull / Franklin Storm / Máximo el Loco / Hombre Topo / Narrador * Transformers: Robots In Disguise - Saberhorn * Iron Man - H.O.M.E.R.O / Látigo / Ventisca / Bruce Banner (Hulk) / Bill Clinton / Narrador * Spawn: El engendro - Overtkill * Sebastián, el oso galáctico - Sebastián * Grotescología, agentes asquerosos - Director * Yakkity Yak - Yakkity Yak * Dinotrux - Ottos / Drago * Kim Possible - Oliver / Joe / Mascota / Burn Burnam * Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos - Maurice Mouseling * Los Reyes de la colina - Diego Gomez (primeros episodios) * El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera - Sergio/Señor Siniestro, Dr. Chipotle Padre, Sr. Chapi, Narrador * Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos - Felino * La Tropa Rex - Bernie * Las Aventuras de Sonic - Dr. Quark * Sonic: El héroe - Ari * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Nuvo Vindi, Senador Orn Free Ta * The Boondocks - Gin Rummy * La burbuja azul - Aladdin * Los osos Berenstain - Papá/Narración * Super Kid - Godkari (serie animada de Corea del Sur) * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Balder / Cientifico Supremo de IMA * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Maestro Yao * Tortugas Ninja - El neotralizador / Wingnut * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Alce que comparte / Wolf Spitser * Thomas y sus amigos - Flynn * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Manny Armstrong (ep. 43) * Los Simpson - Robert Marlow (temp. 23) / Stradivarius Cain (temp. 23) * Futurama - Pinzas (temp. 2) * Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Hector Chavez * Los niños de Oz - Hombre de Hojalata / Voces adicionales * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) Anime Hidenari Ugaki * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Miles * Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos - Batoal Rainhawk Hōchū Ōtsuka * Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Soldado Valiente * Baki - Oliver Biscuit Kenyū Horiuchi * Naruto - Tobirama Senju * Naruto Shippūden - Tobirama Senju Kenta Miyake * Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Shigi Taishiji * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Enta Tomohisa Asō * Cyborg 009 - Dr. Drácula * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Pui Pui Otros * Supercampeones - Armand Callahan / Masao Korioto / Paul Diamond (adolescente) / Freddy Marshall / Entrenador Fleming / Adriano Fogartiny / Andy Johnson (algunos eps.) / Steve Hyuga (algunos eps.) * Supercampeones J - Roberto Sedinho / Steve Hyuga / Armand Callahan / Masao Corioto / Aoi Shingo * El duende mágico - Sr. Turner * Mirmo Zibang - Hirai * MegaMan NT Warrior - Mr. Match / Higsby * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Dohko de Libra (saga de Poseidón) / Guardia de Caballo Marino * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Pharao de Esfinge / Iwan de Troll (versión de DVD) * Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - André Grandier * Dragon Ball Z - Mustard * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Dodoria * Los 7 salvajes - Hiba Dairoku (Japo) * Robots Ninja - Annex Zaboom / Matsuo Maya / Soldados de Hazzard * Nadja del mañana - Antonio Fabiani * Cyborg 009 - Masmado / Voces adicionales * Musumet: Las justicieras - Dr. Kishida * Blue Submarine No. 6 - Piloto de bombardero * Zatch Bell - Kikuropu * Bakugan - Mechtavius Destroyer * Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Sirviente del Rey Barbilampiño * Pokémon - Melvin * Pokémon XY - Lon * Las chicas superpoderosas Z - Mike Wilson * Cazadores de duendes II - Kerames * Doraemon (2005) - Policía del futuro (ep. 1) / Umpire (ep. 2) / Cocinero (ep. 3) / Sargento espacial (ep. 4) * Gordian, el guerrero - Dalph / Voces adicionales * Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos - Lauren * Fate/Apocrypha - Lord El-Melloi II * Children of the Whales - Byakuroku * Saga of Tanya the Evil - Olvajule Kazole / Adelheid von Schugel (resto) * En otro mundo con mi celular - Garun / Matón * La novia del mago antiguo - Oberon * Orange - Padre de Naho * Ingress: The Animation - Hank Johnson * Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor - Halley Astry * Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Dohko de Libra * Naruto - Voces adicionales * Violet Evergarden - Voces adicionales * Burn Up W - Voces adicionales * Beyblade Burst: Evolution - Voces adicionales Series de TV Matthew Settle *Él mismo en Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva (2013) *Rufus Humphrey en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) *Rufus Humphrey en Chica indiscreta: G.G. (2012) *Rufus Humphrey en Chica indiscreta: Chicas del valle (2009) *Él mismo en Chica indiscreta: Revelado (2008) Tate Donovan * Deception - Edward Bowers (2013) * Daños - Tom Shayes (2007-2010) Jeff Hephner * Hellcats - Red Raymond (2010-2011) * Hospital Mercy - Pete Boswick (2009-2010) John Stamos * E.R. Sala de urgencias - Dr. Tony Gates (2005-2009) * Ladrones - Johnny (2001) Kurt Fuller * El auto fantástico - Camarógrafo * El sobreviviente - Tony Jim Pirri * Victorious - David Vega * Victorious: Loca de frustación - David Vega Jonathan del Arco * Crímenes mayores - Dr. Morales (2012-presente) * Caso resuelto - Dr. Morales (2007-2012) Otros * El último reino - Cnut (Magnus Bruun) (2018-presente) * El mundo oculto de Sabrina - Granjero Putnam (Adrian Hough) (2018-presente) * Sobrenatural - Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) (2005-2016) * Vikingos - Rey Horik (Donal Logue) (2013-2014) * Glee: Buscando la fama - Alain Marceau (Nicholas Kadi) (2014) * Rizzoli y Isles - Stanton Ward (Stoney Westmoreland) (temp. 5, ep. 15) * El bar de los Sullivan - Steve Sullivan (Steve Byrne) (2012-2014) * Nueva York 22 - Sargento Terry Howard (Felix Solis) (2012) * The Glades: Sol mortal - Det. Jim Longworth (Matt Passmore) (2ª voz) (2011-2013) * Luck - Lonnie (Ian Hart) (2011-2012) * Suits - Travis Tanner (Eric Close) (2011-2012) * El juego de tronos - Viserys Targaryen (Harry Lloyd) (2011) * Viernes de fútbol - Eric Taylor (Kyle Chandler) (2ª voz) (4ª temp.) (2010) * Cuello blanco - Edgar Halbridge / Steve Price (John Pyper-Ferguson) (2ª temp. ep. 19) (2010) * Southland - Detective Russell Clarke (Tom Everett Scott) (2009-2011) * Eastwick - Jamie Dalton (Jack Huston) (2009-2010) * Melrose Place (2009) - Caleb Brewer (Victor Webster) (2009) * Diarios de vampiros - Zach Salvatore (Chris William Martin) (2009) * El mentalista - Patrick Jane (Simon Baker) (2008-2015) * NUM3R0S - Don Eppes (Rob Morrow) (2005-2010) * Rescátame - Franco Rivera (Daniel Sunjata) (2ª voz) (2005-2009) * Tocado por un ángel - Adam (Charles Rocket) (1994-2003) * Mortal Kombat: Conquest - Raiden (Jeffrey Meek) (1998-1999) * Amigos ** Chip Matthews (Dan Gauthier) (Temp 4 ep 2) (1997) * 90210 ** Jason (Chris Zylka) (temp. 1, ep. 10) ** Alexander (Brad Bartram) (temp. 2, ep. 28) * Huesos ** Dr. Ian Wexler (Andrew Buchan) (temp. 4, ep. 59) ** Anton Deluca (Jonathan LaPaglia) (temp. 4, ep. 65) ** Dr. Sean Fitts (Ramon De Ocampo) (temp. 4, ep. 74) ** Micah Strutt (Bumper Robinson) (temp. 4, ep. 80) ** Howard Fileman (David Bowe) (temp. 5, ep. 91) ** Owen Thiel (Dorian Missick) (temp. 5, ep. 93) ** Juez Myles Hasty (Seth Isler) (temp. 5, ep. 100) ** Gary Nesbitt (Scott Michael Campbell) (temp. 6, ep. 107) * Smallville ** General Zod (Callum Blue) (2009-2011) (temps. 9-10) ** Randall Brady (Stephen Lobo) (temp. 8) ** Oficial Talbert (Ty Olsson) (temp. 8, ep. 164) ** Investigador (Aaron Craven) (temp. 8, ep. 165) ** Ejecutivo (David Ingram) (temp. 8, ep. 172) * Cortes y puntadas ** Dr. Capler (Stephen Spinella) (temp. 4, ep. 51) ** Bob Easton (Craig Bierko) (temp. 5, ep. 60) ** Doctor de criogenia (J. Paul Boehmer) (temp. 5, ep. 81) * Hechiceras ** Glenn Belland (Jesse Woodrow) (temp. 4, ep. 72) ** Leslie St. Claire (Nick Lachey) (temp. 7) ** Anton (Tyler Christopher) (temp. 2, ep. 36) ** Brujo dragón (Marcus Graham) (temp. 2, ep. 44) ** Aames (Steve Valentine) (temp. 3, ep. 55) ** El príncipe (Charlie Weber) (temp. 4, ep. 72) ** Larry Henderson (Johnny Sneed) (temp. 6, ep. 118) ** Jack Brody (Jon Hamm) (temp. 7, ep. 145) ** Instructor de entrenamiento (Michael McLafferty) (temp. 8, ep. 158) * Medium - Ivan Kinetko (John Mese) (temp. 1, ep. 2) * Tocado por un ángel - Don Dudley (Clark Gregg) (temp 2 ep 17) * Lost - Doctor (Peter Stray) (temp. 6, ep. 109) * Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Vexacus * ICarly - Dr. Wheeler (Joseph Limbaugh) (temp. 3, ep. 51) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces diversas * OZ - Joseph "Joey" D'Angelo (Goodfella Mike G) Miniseries * Moisés (1974) - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Henri Castelli * Celebridad - Hugo * Como una ola - Jorge Junqueira J.J. * Belíssima - Pedro Assuncao * Cobras y lagartos - Esteban * Acuarela del amor - Vicente * Río del destino - Rudy * El astro - Felipe Marcello Novaes * El clon - Xande * Siete mujeres - Ignacio * Chocolate con pimienta - Timoteo * América - Geninho * Siete pecados - Vicente Maurício Mattar * Puerto de los Milagros - Frederico Vieira * Bajo la luna - Lucio * El profeta - Enrique Marcello Airoldi * La vida sigue - Cícero Morales * Hombre nuevo - Elías Avelar Otros * Corazones Rebeldes - Profesor Víctor (Licurgo Spinola) * El sabor de la pasión - Ubaldo Lima (Eduardo Reis) * Señora del destino - Sebastian joven (Luiz Carlos Vasconcelos) / Napa (Daniel Zubrinsky) * Paraíso tropical - Lucas Aboim (Rodrigo Veronese) * Amazonia - Mr. Scott (Isio Ghelman) * Dos caras - Osvaldo (Leandro Ribeiro) * Insensato corazón - Neymar (Dudu Azevedo) Películas animadas * Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand - El primero * Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) - Flynn * Tom y Jerry: Cazadores de tesoros - Calavera * El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida - Barrendero * Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos - Ted Shackelford (Jeff Bennett) * Kim Possible: Problemas en el tiempo - Wade del Futuro * La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy - Guia del Tour * Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura - Hermano Mosca #2 Películas de anime Makio Inoue * Lupin III: Crisis en Tokio- Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Lupin III: Los documentos de Hemingway - Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Lupin III: Adiós señora libertad - Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Lupin III: El secreto del Crepúsculo de Géminis - Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Lupin III: Vivo o muerto - Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Lupin III: Viaje al peligro - Goemon Ishikawa XIII * El castillo de Cagliostro - Goemon Ishikawa XIII Mie Suzuki * Supercampeones: El reto europeo - Armand Callahan * Supercampeones: La venganza - Armand Callahan * Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Armand Callahan Miki Narahashi * Supercampeones: El reto europeo - Masao Corioto * Supercampeones: La venganza - Masao Corioto * Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Masao Corioto Shigeru Nakahara * Supercampeones: El reto europeo - Paul Diamond * Supercampeones: La venganza - Paul Diamond * Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Paul Diamond Kenyū Horiuchi * Supercampeones: El reto europeo - Eddie Carter y Pierre LeBlanc * Supercampeones: La venganza - Eddie Carter y Pierre LeBlanc * Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Eddie Carter Otros * Supercampeones: El reto europeo - Bob Tenar, Freddy Marshall, Adriano Fogartiny y Hanz Mioler * Supercampeones: La venganza - Bob Tenar, Freddy Marshall, Adriano Fogartiny y Hanz Mioler * Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Bob Tenar, Adriano Fogartiny y Borjini * Supercampeones: la selección mundial juvenil - Ricardo Espadas * Zero y el Dragón Mágico: Dragon Billy - Ten Shin Han/Shinto * El héroe legendario - Guardia del rey Videojuegos * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Saga de Géminis (lado bueno, 1 cutscene) * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Tobirama Senju (Segundo Hokage) * Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus - Horton Boone * Lego DC Super-Villains - Copperhead * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje Art Sound México * Cocodrilo 2 * Doraemon (2005) * El campamento de papá * Grotescología, agentes asquerosos * MegaMan NT Warrior * Musumet: Las justicieras * Sobrenatural (hasta los primeros episodios de la 12º temporada) Producciones Salgado * Spider-Man (serie de los 90's) * Hulk (serie de los 90's) * Iron Man (serie de los 90's) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos (serie de los 90's) Sebastians * El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera * Fútbol callejero * Southland SDI Media de México * El Cuervo 3: La salvación (redoblaje) * Amigas por siempre (serie de TV) (Temp 3, algunos eps.) * El bosque * Beyblade Burst: Evolution (Algunos eps.) * Mr. Sunshine * La novia del mago antiguo * Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México (hasta 2017) * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CBAudio * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * DPI * Dubbing House * Grupo Macías (hasta 2017) * Intersound * Intertrack * Jarpa Studio * KiteTeam * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Larsa * Lola MX * Made in Spanish * Mystic Sound - Fogarty Studios * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Salgado * Roman Sound * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians (hasta 2017) * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SISSA * Sonomex * Sysdub * Telespeciales, S.A. Televisión *La rosa de Guadalupe **Director (episodio "La historia de un joven") (2018) **Gregorio (episodio "Sugar Daddy, El patrocinador") (2018) **Ministerio público (no acreditado) (episodio "Mi princesa") (2017) **Hurtado (episodio "Al amor nunca se renuncia") (2017) Cine *Cuarto a la fuga - "Compadre" (1993) Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de cine